Oh No She Didn't
by The Last Letter
Summary: It was just a normal day. Sam and Tucker arguing. Sam saying she's going to kill him. The next day Tucker's not at school, and Sam's acting . . . well, weird. Could she have killed him for real? DXS AU


"Tucker I'll kill you." Sam threatened, shaking her fist at him. I rolled my eyes. I had no idea what Tucker had said to her, but whatever she did to him he probably deserved it.

"Yeah right." Tucker snorted. "You'd never have the guts." Sam narrowed her eyes and stormed off without a backwards glance. "And good riddance!" Tucker yelled after her.

"It's not a good idea to tease her like that." I warned him. "She's probably plotting something incredibly painful for you tomorrow."

Tucker scoffed offhandedly. "I'm not worried."

_The next day . . . Dun dun dun._

I ran to school. I had five minutes to get there. Now, usually I wouldn't be in such a rush, but today I had a test to decide on whether or not I would pass the year, so, it was a good idea to actually take the test.

I yanked books out of my locker and dropped into my seat just as the bell rang.

"Thank you for being on time Mr Fenton." My teacher said wryly as she passed out the test. I turned to Tucker for a pencil when I realized he wasn't there. I turned to Sam, who was fishing out her own pencil.

"Hey Sam." I whispered. Her head shot up, and she looked really nervous about something. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure." Sam's bottom lip trembled and her hands were shaking as she handed me the pencil.

"Thanks." I whispered. A few pieces of paper were plunked on my desk at that second, so I didn't have much time to wonder about Sam's behavior.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." I commented to Sam as we left the room.

"Uh-huh." Sam answered. That got me worried, usually she'd come back with something like "Why? Because you didn't know any answers?" Okay, so it would probably be a lot better than what I just came up with, but you get the drift.

I grabbed her shoulder and she jumped, not even calming down when she realized it was me. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"N-noth-nothing." Sam stammered, she pulled out from my grip and darted down the hall. Something was really wrong with her, and I spent math trying to puzzle it out.

Then it hit me like a train. The conversation from yesterday came back to me.

_"Tucker I'll kill you." _

_"Yeah right. You'd never have the guts." _What if Sam had proved she had the guts? What if she had . . . killed Tucker? For real? What if he was dead? Had she stabbed him? I suddenly became very _very_ worried.

I caught up to Sam at lunch, always looking for Tucker out of the corner of my eye, hoping I was wrong. "Sam?" I asked, Sam didn't look at me. But she was always glancing worridly out of the corner of her eye. "Sam, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Sam forced out.

"You don't seem fine."

"I am." She protested weakly, and she knew that I could see right through the lie. "Okay, fine, well, the truth is, yesterday, when I said I would kill Tucker, and then I left, well-"

Sam was cut off by Lancer's voice. "Everyone out of the cafeteria!" The students, not knowing what was going on, decided that Lancer wasn't worth their panic. "Out I say!" Lancer snapped. "The police are outside and they're looking for a student." I saw Sam pale as we were ushered outside.

"Sam, listen to me, what are you so nervous about?" I asked, taking her hands. Sam shook her head, and I wasn't sure what she meant by it, but as she didn't say anything. "Sam, did you kill Tucker?" Sam shook her head softly, but I could still see traces of doubt in her purple eyes.

"Break it up lovebirds." An officer growled and pushed us apart.

"I found her!" Came a gruff voice from the other side of the school. An older police man dragged a girl with black hair out of the group of girls. It was Suzie, the kid who was always chewing on a butcher knife.

"I am _telling _you," She cried, "I did not kill him! It wasn't me." Suzie screamed as she wsa shoved in the back of a police cruiser.

"Tell it to the judge." Growled another officer.

"Sorry for disrupting." The police chief tipped his hat to the staff and left with a screaming Suzie and the rest of his force.

"Back to classes." Ordered the principal. We all shuffled inside. Sam avoided me for the rest of the day.

_The next day_ _. . . dun dun dun._

I stumbled to school, still asleep. I wished someone would tell the ghosts that attacking anywhere but Amity is acceptable at any time.

I dropped into my desk.

"Sleep much Danny?" Came a teasing voice.

"Cram it Tucker." I snapped. Then my eyes flew open and found my friend to the right of me. "Tucker?" I asked blearily, remembering that Sam had killed him.

"Yeah?" Tucker asked, obviously confused.

"Are you dead?"

"No, I don't think, why?"

"You weren't here yesterday and Sam was acting all nervous-"

"I was _not_ nervous." Sam broke in. "I was worried about a decision I had to make, but I've decided not to do it so no bother now." She looked right at Tucker.

"Anyway, I thought she killed you." I finished. Sam and Tucker looked at each other over the top of my head and burst out laughing. Sam hid her face in her arms, forhead on the desk and she shook with silent laughter. Tucker fell on the floor and had no problems laughing so loud the whole school must have heard.

"What?" I asked, slightly red.

"Danny, did you not remember that I had to go to a funeral yesterday for a cousin I've never met?"

"Apparently." Sam answered Tucker's question for me.

"So, what exactly were you thinking about yesterday?" I demanded of Sam.

"She was thinking about-" Sam stuffed a piece of paper into his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Tell me!" I begged.

"No," She snapped. We argued like this all morning. When it came recess she finally snapped. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Finally." I gasped.

"And don't think that you won this round, I just changed my mind about yesterday's decision."

"Which was?" I prompted. I wanted to get this out of her before Tucker appeared from I had no clue where.

"This." Sam answered, grabbing my face in both her hands and kissing me. I found myself kissing her back, surprised. I mean, I did like her, but never had I dreamed that she liked me. Sam began to pull away slightly but I pulled her back, not wanting the moment to end.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled, spotting us. "Finally!" I heard Lancer.

"Mr Foley, what are you yelling about?"

"Mr Lancer, just the man I wanted to see. You owe me exactly five hundred dollars, as Dannny and Sam are kissing on school property."

"TUCKER I'LL KILL YOU!" Sam yelled.

**Suzie is in my story **_**Silence**_** but this one-shot has nothing to do with that story, I just needed a character and she fit the bill.**

**This is just a one-shot. I will not add more. I do not have time to add more. I refuse too. But if you want to add more, just pm me and tell me that you want to, tell me when you post, and go ahead. **

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. **

**Don't own Danny Phantom.**

**I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
